


The One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The One

"Dad?" Al’s tone was hesitant, serious.

"Yeah?" 

"How do you know when you’ve found the right person? _The one_?"

Harry was unprepared for this conversation; his kids always surprised him.

"I can only speak for myself but you should look for someone that you have a lot in common with, who makes you laugh. A good head on her—"

"Or his—"

"Of course. Or _his_ shoulders."

"Does he have to be ginger?" 

Harry laughed. "We seem to like ginger hair but no, it’s not a requirement."

"What about blond?"

"Really?"

"He could be the one."

"Then make him happy, Al."


End file.
